The Closet
by DinosaurKisses
Summary: Axel gets himself and Roxas locked in Xigbar's closet after a little gossip. Who knows what Axel might do...lemon Axel x Roxas Yaoi


Hey there everyone. This is my first fanfic. It's a AkuRoku. It contains a lemon. I guess you could call it a strong lemon. First things first: **This contains boy on boy love. Don't like, don't read.**

That's All I have to say. I hope you enjoy. I would like reviews…give me some ideas if you have any. -

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I can however toy with their penises and hormones. Yay for me.

Roxas sighed. "Thanks a lot Axel, thanks a lot." Roxas scratched his head irritably. How did he get in this mess?

Axel kicked and pounded on the door. "Hey! Its not my fault that we got locked in Xiggy's closet!" Axel scratched at the door. "I never knew that it had an automatic lock, okay? And don't blame me for his OCD-ness."

Roxas looked at him blankly. "It was your fault anyway that Xigbar put an automatic lock on it. Ever since you drew little eyeballs on his eye-patches, he's put the automatic lock on it- and on the _outside_, nonetheless." Roxas rolled his eyes.

Axel turned around and looked at him questionably. "Why on the outside? And why _nonetheless_?" Axel sighed and slid down the door to the floor.

"Cause he knew you weren't smart enough to look on the outside and once you were locked inside, he could beat you to a pulp for going through his stuff." Roxas finally breathed from the long statement.

Axel pouted. "Well that makes me feel better." Axel just drew invisible doodles on the floor. Roxas just sat down on the other side. "And how did I even get in all of this?"

Axel grinned. "When I told you that Xigbar had all these pictures of he took of Demyx, you wanted to see them and then laugh at Xiggy and yet he wouldn't know why you were laughing at him." His statement's tone was matter-of-factly.

Roxas glared. It was true. Ever since he found out that Xigbar had a crush on Demyx, he wanted to see how far he could go. However, it was really obvious that he did. _Everybody _liked Demyx. He was cute and adorable. Sweet and innocent. Gorgeous and had the voice of an angel- his best feature. He was everything that Roxas wanted to be for Axel.

He sighed._ But I can't. People say that I'm just a sarcastic airhead…What an oxymoron. _Roxas looked up towards Axel –who was trying to fit his entire arm under the door to unlock it- sadly. Axel was brave, strong, sarcastic, and just had this spice of kick-ass in him. He was to low for his level, anyway.

"Roxy?" Axel sat up and looked at him. Why did he look so sad? "What's wrong?"

Roxas answered abruptly. "I'm fine."

Axel crawled over and sat in front of him. "No you're not. You look upset. Tell me what's wrong." Axel stared at him in determination. Roxas shook his head. Axel leaned in closely to him, just barely pinning him to the wall. He leant his head closely to Roxas's ear. "Tell me."

Roxas blushed at the feeling of warmth on his ear. "I-I was just thinking…"

Axel set his head on his shoulder, his other hand playing with his hair. "About what?"

Roxas swallowed the lump in his throat. "About myself… a-and other things." He cursed at himself. He must have sounded like Marluxia just then.

Axel chuckled. _Roxas. You're just too cute._ He leaned up and nipped his ear, earning a light moan from his little Roxas. Axel grinned when he felt Roxas's pants growing tighter. So was his.

"Do you like that?" Axel licked from his ear to his jaw-line, earning a heated gasp. He looked up at Roxas who was blushing like mad. Roxas swallowed a bit.

"W-why did you s-stop?" His blush immediately deepened at what he just said._ I really am an airhead! _

"Who said I stopped?" Axel pressed his lips against Roxas's, that sat shocked for a moment. Axel licked at his lips, asking for an entry. Roxas gained back his inner control and opened his mouth, only to feel Axel's tongue slip in like a snake. Their tongues pushed and pulled with each other, making both boys' pants tighter than they were before.

Roxas gasped for air and leaned his head back, which was attacked by Axel's lips and teeth. He moaned loudly into the air and slipped his hands under Axel's jacket and shirt. Axel smirked when his little Roxas wanted more. Axel unzipped Roxas's jacket, slipped it off and lifted his shirt over his head. He moved down to Roxas's nipple, licking at it. Axel lightly bit and sucked at it, earning a heated moan. Axel's other hand played with the opposite pink bud.

Somehow Axel's jacket and shirt was removed, and Roxas was cradled underneath him. Axel moved his hands down towards Roxas's pants and worked on unbuttoning them, whilst his lips were still with Roxas's. After a minute of unbuckling and unzipping, Axel finally had removed Roxas's pants. Roxas gasped at the cool air on his legs, and gasped louder when he felt his boxers being removed. Axel's lips were already on their way down.

"W-wait, Axel!"

Axel looked up from his position. "Hmm?"

Roxas blushed and looked down cutely. "Please be g-gentle with m-me…"

Axel's erection twitched at his comment, but nodded thoughtfully. He licked at Roxas's manhood, receiving a low mewl. Axel held Roxas's bucking hips down, making sure he didn't want to choke. Nipping at the shaft, Axel finally took all of him in his mouth. Roxas gasped loudly and arched his back into the air. Axel sucked and nipped at the head, smiling at the noises his little uke was making.

Before Roxas could release, he gripped at the bottom of the shaft and lifted his head up. Axel looked at his little uke's beautiful body as it was sugarcoated in sweat. Roxas blushed and looked to the side. _You're so beautiful._

"Axel…I-I..um.." Roxas stuttered. Axel looked at him while he licked the pre-cum from his lips.

"Yes?"

"Uh…I-I don't know h-how to p-put it.." Roxas blushed and looked down. There was only one way.

Roxas leaned up and licked Axel's lips. He moved to his ear and just barely whispered.

"I want to give you…all of me.." Axel licked his lover's neck.

"Of course."

Axel pulled Roxas into his lap and squeezed Roxas's erection. Roxas moaned out into the air, trying to contain himself. Axel licked at his fingers seductively and moved them down to his little uke's entrance. Roxas gasped, but grabbed Axel's hand and moved it away. Axel looked at him confusingly.

"I don't want it like that…I want it dry a-and _hard._"

Axel moaned to himself. _Oh God…that was just…God…_

Roxas lifted himself above Axel's erection, pressing his puckered entry on to Axel. Axel grabbed his lover's hips and whispered to him. "This is gonna hurt, Roxy." Roxas took ragged breathes.. "I know...just d-do it…" Axel nodded and pressed his manhood into Roxas, making Roxas yell out in pain.

"Ahh! A-Axel..!" Tears poured down on Axel's shoulder, which was trying to sooth him "Shh…it's alright…just relax." Roxas relaxed once Axel was fully embedded in him. Axel didn't move to let Roxas grow used to the unknown intrusion, until Roxas started rocking into Axel, moaning loudly. Finally, Axel started thrusting in and out of Roxas, who was bucking with each movement. In a few seconds, Roxas screamed out in delight when his prostate was hit. "Right there! Do it again, right there…!"

Axel nodded and thrust into Roxas on that spot, making his uke spill out erotic noises. He moved in and out of Roxas, gripping at his erection. Roxas started thrusting into Axel's hand, who smiled. In a few short minutes, Roxas released his seed into Axel's hand, which licked it up satisfyingly. Finally, Axel growled and released into Roxas, who screamed out his name.

Both lay on the floor, bathing in the warmth of the aftermath. Axel brushed Roxas's hair out of his eyes and smiled. Roxas smiled and took a relieving breath.

"About what I was thinking before, I'm sorry. I was thinking about how I wasn't good enough for you." Roxas cuddled into his lover's neck.

"Well, now you know that you're wrong. I love you. I always have."

"Yeah…so have I. I love you, too."

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"I found the key."

-END.


End file.
